Up on Melancholy Hill
by Avacados
Summary: Living in the middle of LA, you rarely get a rainy day. Nothing could ruin this day.. well nearly nothing. (Markiplier/OC Fanfiction) Mature rating for occasional cursing and possible smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

I'm usually not a big fan of rainy days, but something about today seemed pleasant. The calm storm woke me up in my cold sheets as I saw the rain trickle down the window. The dewy drops blurred my view of the faded sky and I felt content. Nothing could ruin this type of lazy day… well nearly nothing.

I gathered myself together, and made my room up just before my roommate, Zoe, barged in on the verge of tears.

"I'm freakin out, man. Oh shit shit shit.." she said pacing back and forth then silencing to a worried whisper.

"Zoe, Zoe sweetheart calm down, it's okay. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it."

She runs her hands through her hair, disgruntled and sweaty. "I have a final paper due in 15 minutes and my boss just called me into work. This is the _third_ time I've turned him away when he's needed me. If I don't go in, I'm definitely losing my job."

"Don't worry, look I'll take the paper to your professor's office and you go to work. Just give me the address and tell me how to get there. I got your back, remember?" I said as calm as I could before my best friend hyperventilated.

"Okay.. you're right.. yeah. Yeah that'll work! You're the best, love!"

I ran out and got in my jeep, completely soaked yet not caring for the sake of my friend's GPA. With her paper in hand, I started the car and hurriedly rushed out of our driveway and into the busy traffic. Luckily, we live just outside of campus so the LA traffic won't slow me down too much.

I blasted Vampire Weekend in my Hummer and went on my way. Even though I was in a rush, the world seemed so calm. Usually you can't hear anything against the massive amounts of cars and honking, but today was eerily quiet for the city. Sure, it was the outskirts, but lord knows I needed this straight shot to the offices and boy did he give it to me. There was only a few cars in the opposite lane, driving relatively slow as the storm picked up. I fumble the paper in hand, nervous i'll get it wet but as I do so, I dropped my phone guiding me to the offices. I keep one eye on the road while my hand searches for the phone at my feet. Shit, nothing.. One more time.. Fuck yeah! Got it!

As I look up, my sight is blinded by two beaming eyes and the sound of amplified pots and pans fills my ears. Fuzziness.. all I see is fuzziness and muffled yells.. I see red. and bright flickering lights, which I can only assume to be an ambulance.

Everything was so dark, but a crisp, deep tone rang throughout the clamor.

"You'll be okay, I promise you'll be okay… Please please, God be okay..."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, laying on a steel bed hooked up to wires and tubes that I didn't try to understand. Mesmerized by the layout of my little beeping machine, I didn't notice Zoe standing by the door.

"Hey there, Zoe.. what.. what did I do?"

"Oh thank God! Oh God, you're okay. Please tell me you're okay" She inspected nearly every move I made to make sure I wouldn't hurt myself per usual. God.. my body did ache.. maybe she did have a reason to be freaking out so much. Either way, she saw I felt uncomfortable and retracted her motherly compassion.

"I swear, you baby me too much. Tis' but a scratch my dearest" I said in a fancy tone.

"You idiot! You could have been seriously hurt, or killed! Luckily, you're just a bit bruised up... but you scared the living shit outta me, man…"

She breathed a heavy sigh and looked at me in the eye, nearly tearing up. "I'm sorry, you're sitting here trying to heal from a traumatic car accident and I'm just screaming. I'll let you rest up a bit. Oh, shoot. I nearly forgot. The guy who hit you came in today.. I tried to be nice, I just was so scared.. I kinda yelled at him.. a lot.."

"ZOE! You _can't_ do that! It was my fault, lord know the poor guy couldn't see." I scrambled trying to get my words out.

"Well, call me a mother, but I gotta take care of my lil' babies. He waited here till you woke up. Poor guy felt god awful. Do you mind if he comes in? I'll be right outside, keeping an eye on him. I mean I don't mind keeping an eye on him, he wasn't half bad lookin'."

"Oh.. yeah, you can let him in. But if i stare at you through the glass and give you _the look,_ you run in immediately and get a reason to kick him out. Got it?"

"You got it!" She cheekily bounced out of the room in her white sundress. She was always so happy even when things have gone to shit. I guess I truly loved that about her.

Moments later, a dark haired man who was built with wide shoulders and a strong frame comes around the corner talking to a nurse, brows furrowed. It's almost as if he's upset, but before I can overthink it I realize that was the man Zoe was talking about. Boy.. was he a looker, man. Like, if I could describe him he'd be the top of the notch. His bone structure could cut steel, he was so fine. Ooo if I could get hit by a car for that, I'd do it again a couple times more.. okay, shit he's coming in. Act calm, you always fuck up in front of attractive guys. Just be cool.

"Hi, I'm Mark.. I truly can't express how sorry I am for all of this. I take full responsibility for what's happened. Do you feel okay?" He scrambles everything out so fast that your head spins a little bit.

"Oh.. uh yeah, don't um, don't worry I'm okay. Just a few scratches, no biggie." I try to come off cool, leaning my hand on the side of the bed, but ended up spilling flowers placed on the end table.

"Ah.. god I'm sorry. I uh, guess you can tell why I'm the one to get hurt so easily" I stuttered while sitting up.

"No no, I got it. How does your arm feel?" He said furrowing his brow. I'm guessing this is a habit of his.

After all of the excitement I never assessed myself. I look down and notice my entire right arm is covered in purple and black bruises. Sure I was sore, but once I noticed it I _really_ felt it. It was as if someone whacked me with a tire iron. Well.. this is gonna suck to heal. Sure I fall and get a few scrapes and bruises, but this was on a whole new level. Bruises decorated my legs, arm, and neck focusing mostly on the left side. I guess that's where the impact was.

"Well, I've been better. But nothing's broken, I hope so that's good."

"I talked to the nurse and don't worry. You should be out in a few days while they make sure nothing's too badly hurt. Oh, yeah don't think about the expenses. I got it covered."

I sat in disbelief.. "You.. you what? But, no it was my fault. If anything it should be _me_ paying for your damage."

"You have student loans to worry about. Lord knows I could cover it, so no if ands or buts. I got this and your car covered." His deep voice resonated in the nearly empty room.

I just sat there and couldn't process what just happened. A complete stranger just offered to pay for my entire medical expenses and car coverage.. am I in front of a millionaire of some sort? I guess I really didn't know what I was getting into. Between my stutterings and his constant refusal to budge on this issue I swear I managed one of the only smooth moments I will ever have in my life.

"So since you've done me such a lovely favor, I'm sure I really couldn't live with myself unless I repaid you. Mind if I buy you dinner?" I said quickly before I could think of what I was doing.

I'm not sure if it was the drugs or what, but I was ballsy as _HELL_. His playful face turned surprised as he gladly agreed. Did I sense a bit of nervousness in his voice? He was so calm up until now. God.. I could feel the air getting tighter as it got slightly awkward in the room. Why, why did my ballsiness always have to end.

"So uh, I'll call you?" Mark said, palming at the back of his neck. If i'd have known better he seems like he didn't wanna go. Ugh, I hope I wasn't just some case where he felt bad and droned on a whole night with some boring girl.. Nope, no stop, don't do this. You always psych yourself out and freak out during a date. You got this.. hell yeah man.. You got this.

Shit. You don't got this.


End file.
